Betrayed
by Tamerhelm85
Summary: Eragon, a 22 year old man, has been a Black Operations Agent since he was 15 years old. He has been on hundreds of missions, but one mission in Zaranj, Afghanistan, his mission goes horribly wrong. Preview and ExA of course


**Betrayed** - _Cliché title I know. I imagine a good portion of you don't know this, so let me explain. If you are a Black Operations agent, or Black Ops, and you fail your mission, the government gets rid of every single scrap of knowledge about you. They don't try to get you back from the foreign government, nothing; they don't acknowledge your existence any more. _Eragon hasn't had a last name since he was fifteen, and he erased it from his memory. At age fifteen he had already graduated high school, and did not want to go to college for another year or two. That is, until the government knocked on his door. Eragon was not well known throughout the community, and he liked it that way. What could you say? It was New York City. But when the government finds out about his night life, he forsakes his entire life to join their group. At age seventeen, when his training was over, he was recruited as a Black Operations Agent. For five years he's been working in Black Ops, and he's been in hundreds of missions. One day in Zaranj, Afghanistan his mission goes wrong.

* * *

"We have a confirmation; Abdul-Zahir is in the building. Eragon you are a go," Murtagh said through the comm. channel. Of course his name wasn't really Murtagh, but it was the name he had been using since he was sixteen. Eragon himself couldn't remember his old name, as somehow the government managed to erase it from his memory. And the name fit Murtagh well, as he always had a sword made of pure ruby with him. The sword had been reinforced with dozens of metals, including brightsteel.

As of now, he and his comrades, Murtagh, Thorn, Saphira, Firnen, and Arya were following their commander's orders to assassinate a local banker in Zaranj. But of course, he was no local banker. They had recent intel that this man was becoming the next candidate for the leading position of Al-Qaeda, and of course that wasn't good. They had to dispatch him quickly.

Eragon looked down from the top of the cliff that was roughly three hundred meters from the targets household. He quickly grabbed the BTSL Sniper Rifle next to him. He put his eye less than an inch away from the scope and set his sights. When he couldn't locate the man through any of the windows, he flipped the small blue switch on the side of the gun, and the scopes vision enhanced. Everything was seen in a blue tint, or infrared and it actually increased the vision remarkably.

He looked down the scope again, and examined the house. There! Three men seemed to be sitting at a table, talking to each other. But which one was Zahir?

"Tag," Eragon said using the nickname he hated, "There are three men in the building."

Murtagh began swearing, before it abruptly ceased. "It's alright. Change of plans. You go in and kill the three of them, while Saphira covers you."

"Got it," Eragon confirmed. He hastily dismantled the BTSL Sniper Rifle and stored it in the camouflaged bag for Saphira to take.

Grabbing his sword that lay next to him, he looked at the board his commander had given him skeptically. No one had used it before, as there really was no need to as they hadn't been near cliffs lately in their missions. This cliff that he was perched on was exactly perfect. It was angled at a roughly 65 degree angle, which was very steep, but he was assured by his commander that it would work. The board was high tech, and it was supposed to not suffer damage from rocks. When it sensed a rock in front of the board, an awesome gust of air would launch the board up into the board, and over the rock. He thought how bad it would be if North Korea had this or any of the weapons his team used.

Setting the board down on the edge of the cliff and the front pair of wheels hanging off as well, he stood on it, using his supreme balance skills to keep himself steady. Slowly, he leaned forward and when his wait was enough on the board, it tipped over and he rode on the cliff.

The wind waved his hair about his face, causing a slight smile to reach his face. As a BOA, or Black Ops Agent, he really wasn't supposed to show emotion. But his team highly disregarded that rule, especially when they were in the middle of nowhere, camping out and sitting around the fire telling stories of their previous lives. They laughed, and Saphira had once surprised them by bringing s'mores. Yes, they were definitely not your average BOA group. They were a family of sorts, who dated each other. Well, Saphira and Firnen were together, but it was only the team that knew about it. And for that, he was grateful. If his commanding officers did know of it, they would kill Saphira or Firnen, probably both.

Arya, Saphira and Firnen were taking out a different target only half a mile away. Murtagh and Thorn were sitting on top of a small plateau using surveillance equipment, and other things that Eragon really didn't understand, to fuzz up their radio frequency, knock out their power lines, and literally blow up their cell phones in their ears.

The bottom of the cliff came all too soon, and even though he shouldn't be, he was slightly disappointed that he didn't encounter a rock.

A large boulder was just five feet to his right, and he dashed behind, drawing his very favorite 1970 Beretta Model 93R that he had acquired in Italy a few years previous. It was way out of date, but it was still his favorite weapon.

He looked behind to check to see if Saphira was at the top of the cliff. It was very difficult to see her, but you could see her behind the shrubbery if you looked very intently. No one would spot her if they weren't looking for her.

_Three_, he thought in his mind, counting down to when Murtagh disabled the electronics in the area. _Two_. Eragon looked out from behind the rock, facing the building. _One!_

"Hey, what the fuck just happened?!" An Arab shouted from inside.

"Blow up their phones Murtagh," Eragon whispered in the comm.

"Argh!" A great many shouts came from inside and Eragon ran over to the building, looking left and right all the way. Without hesitation, he smashed the door, down, using his incredible strength he had gained over the years. He learned you don't need to have large muscles to have the strength. Two men were on the floor, the right side of their heads burned slightly. One man was looking at the two trying to contact help on the radio. Eragon didn't know if this was Abdul-Zahir or not.

"Help Shonja, are you there? Can you hear me?" He said in Arabic. When the man heard Eragon enter, he turned his body towards him with pride in his eyes. "You shall not kill me you foul –" _BAM! BAM! _Eragon clipped on each of his shoulders, effectively silencing him.

He looked at the three men on the ground, all still alive. "Murtagh which one is Zahir?"

"One sec," Murtagh replied. A few moments later, his question was answered. "The one you just shot, kill him and let's get out of here."

"Roger that," Eragon confirmed. Leaning down over Abdul-Zahir, he closed his eyes and whispered in Arabic, "rest in peace." _BAM!_ Abdul-Zahir was dead.

"The target is down, heading out," Eragon said over the comm.

" I don't think ssssoo," an eerie voice said from behind him. Before Eragon could even turn around, a chlorophyll rag went over his mouth. Eragon tried to break free, but the creature was too strong, soon enough, he was unconscious. Before his eyes closed though, he managed to whisper one word in the comm. "Ra'zac…"

"What? Eragon, Saphira can't see you leaving the building, where are you?" Murtagh asked. A few moments passed before he asked again, "Eragon where are you?"

"Eragon? Eragon!"


End file.
